Usuario discusión:KSK
Esta es la página de discusión de KSK, miembro fundador y administrador de esta wiki. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Para ver comentarios de años anteriores: *'Comentarios de 2006' *'Comentarios de 2007' *'Comentarios de 2008' *'Comentarios de 2009' *'Comentarios de 2010' Tron Hola KSK, no sé si esto es spam o una invitación formal, mi intención es esto último para anunciarte la wiki sobre Tron, ya sé que tu tiempo es ahora muy limitado para editar en esta wiki como para que te pongas con otras, solo es para hacerte partícipe y que cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es muy bienvenida. Que pases unas felices fiestas. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:10 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascenso a Caballero Muy buenas, solo para recordarnos que está participando activa y productivamente en las misiones de ascenso de rango a Caballero y que ha solicitado su ascenso. Recientemente, también se le ha unido y está aprendiendo mucho. Al margen de esto, también quería destacar que aprende rápido también, coloca bien la tabla de información en imágenes desde el primer mensaje. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola, KSK, cuánto tiempo...! También aprovecho para desearte felices fiestas, así como que hayas tenido un buen año. Veo que la wiki ha avanzado bastante en este último periodo, más de lo que yo creía, eso es bueno. Saludos. 13:42 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascenso a Maestro y Caballero Este verano Lord David me preguntó si lo consideraba preparado para ascender al rango de Maestro, le dije que lo consultaría a vuestro regreso con el Consejo, pues veo que es quien lo tiene que aprobar y así lo hago ahora que veo que estáis todos. También quería sugerir, de hecho ya lo sugerí en la página de condiciones que tiene que tener un administrador, que a los que asciendan a Caballero y/o a Maestro se les confiera el cambio de perfil de usuario a reversor (rollback), creo que puede ser útil para defender mejor la wiki de malas ediciones pues es más fácil revertir así y se da algo más que solo el título en sí, aunque no deba considerarse como un premio si no una mayor responsabilidad que conlleva el ser Caballero o Maestro. Incluso se puede pedir al staff que cambien el nombre de Reversor (Rollback) a Caballero para así darle más autenticidad al ascenso. En cuanto a Darth envidious si escribe bien ortográficamente, la verdad que ha superado misiones con mucha rapidez. Saludos y feliz año 2011. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 02:04 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Theme Sí me parece genial. Para la imagen de fondo hice el montaje en photoshop, la cuestión sería encontrar una imagen chula para aquí y que se adapte bien al encuadre. ¿Editor de plantillas? yo no tengo eso, ni sabía que existía. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:25 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :Estoy siguiendo todos los cambios que haces a la apariencia, molan mucho, este atrasparentado esta chulo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:17 31 dic 2010 (UTC) *Veo el fondo de prueba, es un concepto artístico de Ralph McQuarrie con el fondo de Alderaan ¿no? Lo único que aumentaría un poco la opacidad de la transparencia o aclararía el fondo ya que se confunde con el texto que hay en el borde izquierdo de los artículos y se hace dificil de leer. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 15:42 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Misiones Hola KSK quería preguntarte si me dejarías poner en mi usuario la foto de Vader en Hoth. ¿Es obligatorio cumplir misiones para ser caballero wiki? Un saludo y te deseo que las uvas que comiste ayer te sienten bien, ja FELIZ AÑO Por cierto me gustaría decirte un consejo: Si quieres podrías quitar en las imágenes: Añadido por:... Porque cuando no escribes nada solo pone eso y queda mal. Creo yo. Ah si otra cosa que no puedo subir imágenes en ningún lado ¿Podrías ayudarme? Garcias por tu tiempo *Todo lo que atañe a las dudas sobre pruebas y subida de imágenes ya las he respondido en su página de discusión. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:08 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Fablehaven wiki Hace muy poco he creado Fablehaven wiki, y queria saber como creo nuevas plantillas de usuario Darth mauro 19:11 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Traslados Hola KSK, cuando quieras renombrar una página o una imagen y que la redirección no exista, desmarca la casilla Dejar una redirección al hacer el traslado, así te ahorras tener que borrarlo luego. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:05 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :*Muy buen administrador y además el fundador, la verdad que lo del traslado es muy buena mejora que nos va a ahorrar trabajo, pero pasa muy desapercibida. Igual habría que activar lo de aviso a administradores que hay en el foro. Ya vi las plantillas de aviso, si la verdad que el texto pequeño no se veía mucho, ahora están mucho mejor con lo que cambiaste. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:39 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias aunque pienso que tienes razón que era misión mía. Te agradezco que me ayudes con ese artículo y que se te nota que eres fundador de Wiki. P.D.Una cosa ¿Crees que Lord David tiene lo necesario para ser Maestro Wiki? Yo creo que si pero tienes que decidir tú. Gracias por lo de Databank Ningún problema Se le puede enseñar como debía de estar mediante los difs y como dices faltan cosas, así que no hay problema. Por cierto feliz quinto aniversario de la wiki :) --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:15 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Hola, KSK. Acabo de ver que Jedabak votó a favor de mi ascenso a Maestro... creo que con esto ya lo soy, pero de todas formas considero apropiado preguntártelo porque fuiste mi Maestro cuando llegué a la wiki. 03:13 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *¡Enhorabuena! y ahora sería importante terminar de confirmar si a los Maestros wiki se les confiere el permiso de usuario de Reversor y si solicitamos al Staff el cambio de nombre de dicho permiso de Reversor a Maestro, yo estoy muy a favor de esta medida y me gustaría que se hicera si a los demás les parece igual de bien. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:48 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta ¡Claro, con todo gusto! Durante estos días me ha sido muy difícil conectarme a la wiki porque comencé de nuevo las clases, pero estaré pendiente. De todos modos sería bueno establecer un sistema por el que las imágenes se pusieran por defecto y no tuviéramos que cambiarlo cada semana (como aparecen diario las citas en portada), pero no sabría cómo hacer esto, y habría que modificar la portada. Gracias por pedirme tan importante asignación, ¡y feliz quinto aniversario de la wiki! 00:28 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola, KSK. Cambiando un poco de tema... he estado viendo el logo y me parece un diseño muy único, ¿pudieras decirme cómo lo hiciste? ¿Si fue con algún programa o algo así? Gracias. 17:32 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola KSK, he notado que en este artículo hace falta una imagen para aclarar de qué personaje se está hablando. Intenté tomar un screenshot de mi PC reproduciendo la película, pero no funcionó. Luego encontré esta imagen en la web Lores del Sith. Quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de poder subirla para poder aclarar ese artículo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:40 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Una imagen que subí Hola KSK, he creado el artículo Return of the Jedi (radio) basándome en el artículo de la Wookieepedia, y he visto que allí tienen una imagen de la portada del casete con las grabaciones del programa de radio. El caso es que la imagen subida en Wookieepedia tiene una licencia para portadas de álbumes de música, cosa que en Star Wars Wiki no encontré. Por lo tanto, yo subí esta imagen thumb|La imagen que subí y, al no hallar una licencia adecuada, le puse la licencia de portada de DVD, ya que es la más parecida que encontré. Quisiera saber si esto es válido , si no lo es, borra la imagen.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:32 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Categoría Hombres y Categoría Varones Hola KSK, he notado que hay dos categorías sobre el mismo tema: Categoría:Varones y Categoría:Hombres. Creo que solo una de las dos debe quedarse, y pasar todos los artículos a la misma.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 02:23 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No tengo permiso de editar tu discusión, quería decirte que te fijes que, cuando te dejé un mensaje sobre el tema de las Categorías Hombres y Varones, olvidé usar "nowiki" y ahora tu discusión está en esas dos categorías.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:45 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Fecha y hora sin firma Hola KSK, como sabes, cuando pones el símbolo de la firma en una discusión (las cuatro tildes) se pone tu firma (sea editada o no) y la fecha y hora. Sin embargo, en los foros de la Wiki no se debe firmar según vi, ya que el nombre del usuario aparece arriba del mensaje. Yo he visto que otros usuarios, al dejar un mensaje, aparece junto al nombre de usuario la fecha y hora, como en una firma. ¿Cómo se hace esto?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 15:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Miembro del Consejo Hola, KSK. Me alegra ver que la wiki ha alcanzado un ritmo bastante productivo y que día a día hay muchas contribuciones. También vi que añadiste una nueva categoría para los usuarios que son miembros del Consejo Wiki... perdona si esto es algo obvio pero ¿pudiera preguntarte de qué se trata ese rango exactamente? Aparentemente existe una relación entre ese, Inquisidor y Admin, ¿me equivoco? PD:Lamento no haber podido hacer lo de las imágenes, pero es que hasta ahora vuelvo a tener internet xD. 19:11 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Citas He notado que en todos los artículos que recuerdo, las citas aparecen o al comienzo del artículo, o debajo de un subtítulo. Es decir, nunca antes de un subtítulo, o entre párrafos. ¿Esto puede hacerse, o no es muy bien visto? ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 20:25 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Spam Hola KSK, un usuario está utilizando la wiki para esto y esto No es algo que haya visto pasar antes y aunque sé seguro que no debe permitirse estás cosas, quería informarte para ver que medidas son mejores tomar. A mi me parece más que grave. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:54 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de música Hola KSK, he estado mejorando el artículo The Imperial March y noté que, por lo que he visto, no tenemos plantilla de canciones/música, que es la que usan en el mismo artículo en la Wookieepedia. Quería saber si podrías pasarla a esta Wiki, ya que se me es medio difícil hacerlo. Otra cosa: no quiero parecer impaciente, pero ¿cuándo podrías encomendarme una misión?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:52 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hola, KSK. Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que Wikipedia la han adaptado a muchos idiomas... hasta en latín, y veo que la wiki de SW no han hecho una en latín. ¿No te gustaría que la hiciéramos y la asociáramos con esta? Yo apenas estoy viendo un poco de contenido profundo, pero sería muy interesante que la fundáramos, la ligáramos a esta y se fuesen traduciendo poquito a poco artículos de esta para ella. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Lo estuve pensando y creo mejor consultarlo contigo... Saludos. 15:14 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pero a mí me parece una buena idea... en Wikipedia Latina hay artículos de Star Wars y términos y todo traducidos. Por ejemplo, la Estella Mortis. A mí me gustaría, sobre todo pensando en que podemos aunque sea empezar con algunos artículos importantes no muy amplios y tener aunque sea un fichero en latín sería algo disfrutable y que pudiéramos mantener aunque sea algunos. Puedo entender que no estés interesado o no lo consideres apropiado, pero no veo por qué no podría hacerse. 02:36 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Firmas Hola KSK, he creado un foro de ayuda en mi wiki, que me permitieron añadir en Ayuda Wiki, aún así estoy añadiendo una una plantilla firma con la información que yo mismo puse, me gustaría añadirla aquí también para ayudar a la comunidad de este wiki pero contando con tu permiso, así que espero tu respuesta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 02:56 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Interwikis "no" y "ko" Hola KSK, he estado editando el artículo de C-3PO y, cuando puse las interwikis presentes en el artículo de la Wookieepedia, noté que las interwikis correspondientes a "no" (Noruega) y "ko" (Corea) no funcionan como formato interwiki. ¿Podrías ponerlas? ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:10 14 feb 2011 (UTC) C-3PO Sí, estoy mejorando el artículo de C-3PO con todo lo que pueda de la Wookieepedia. Una cosa: tengo planeado comenzar a hacer los artículos acerca de las líneas de figuras de acción de SW, basándome en los de la Wookieepedia. ¿Tenemos permiso de usar las imágenes de figuras de la página Rebelscum.com? Por si no la conoces, la web tiene todas las colecciones de figuras de acción de Star Wars, con fotos de todos los personajes, y sería una muy buena ayuda para estos artículos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:43 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Interwikis Sí es lo que se habló en la tercera mofferencia (SW:MOFF), hay que solicitarlo a los helpers y ellos los activan en el acto. Aprovecho para comentar, ya que no sé como quedó la cosa, que Bola ofreció dar las estadísticas de la wiki a un admin, yo creo que puedes ofrecerte tú ya que eres el fundador. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:15 14 feb 2011 (UTC) *Estos son los que interwikis que no funcionan y que en Wookieepedia están activos, comprobado según los interwikis que ellos tienen en Recentchanges y que aquí salen en rojo: hr:Posebno:RecentChanges ko:특수기능:RecentChanges no:Spesial:Siste endringer tr:Özel:RecentChanges sk:Špeciálne:RecentChanges --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:31 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivos de audio y redirecciones Hola KSK, tengo dos dudas: 1-¿Cómo se suben los archivos de audio? ¿Por el mismo procedimiento que las imágenes? Si es así, ¿dónde puedo ver las licencias? 2-¿Cómo se crea una redirección? Por ejemplo, si pongo "Darth Vader" en el buscador, me lleva al artículo de Anakin Skywalker. ¿Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera, o solo los Administradores?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Bots Hola KSK, quería saber si podrías explicarme los pasos básicos para activar un bot y encargarle que cambie los nombres de una categoría. Estoy interesado en hacerlo en la Wiki de la cual soy Administrador, la HW Wiki, sobre un rol de Star Wars.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:31 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola KSK, he hablado con Zeist Antilles y me explicó cómo activar un bot. Sin embargo tuve un problema en medio de la instalación, y cuando intenté ir a su discusión para contárselo, me aparece un extraño código de error. Por eso te pregunto si esto es un problema de mi PC/usuario, o si es otra cosa.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:03 23 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No solo me pasa en la discusión de Zeist Antilles, sino también en otros artículos y páginas de Wikia.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:07 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Al parecer ya se ha solucionado, era un problema en todas las Wiki.--[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:23 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Página similar al Manual de Estilo Hola KSK, ando buscando un artículo en la Wiki que es similar al Manual de Estilo, pero más completo. El Manual de Estilo explica, entre otras cosas, como escribir modelos de naves, gentilicios, sectores/sistemas y algunas cosas más, pero el artículo que yo digo (recuerdo haberlo visto) mencionaba también cómo poner los nombres Imperial/imperial, por ejemplo, entre otras cosas. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:16 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si, era ese, muchas gracias.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:29 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Una traducción Hola KSK, me surgió una duda creando los artículos de los droides 8D8 y BG-J38. Ambos son manufacturados por la empresa Roche Hive Mechanical Apparatus Design and Construction Activity for Those Who Need the Hive's Machines, que con ese nombre es medio difícil de traducir. ¿Qué traducción darías tú? PD: ¿Podrías ver el artículo que nominé a AB, Batalla de Carkoon?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:46 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Junior novelization ¿Y cómo se traduce "junior novelization"? Yo lo he estado traduciendo como "novela juvenil", pero no estoy seguro.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:08 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Categorías bot Hola KSK, también pensé lo mismo ya que las dos son Individuos y mirando Categoría:Individuos por género creo que queda mejor si las tres están en la misma línea. En cualquier caso son solo 14 páginas, si se quisiera cambiar no cuesta nada, incluso manualmente, ya me dirás, de momento sigo con la línea para cerrar el tema de "Personajes". También creo que la página Foro:Hombres se debería dejar ya como archivada y no editar más ahí, y dejar un el aviso de si alguien tiene otra propuesta de cambio que lo hable en una página nueva pues esa ya es muy antigua y tiene comentarios de editores que ya no están y resulta un poco anacrónico. También aprovecho para decir que la plantilla de tabla foro no veo bien los nombres de los autores de los comentarios pues son azules sobre azul y me cuesta mucho saber quien ha dicho que, voy a cambiar el color de la barra por uno más claro, si no te gusta cámbialo por otro que creas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:15 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Master, he estado notando algo raro en las interwikis de algunos artículos, por ejemplo Mace Windu, la primera interwiki en inglés que aparece lleva al artículo en inglés: Template:Quote, no sé que pueda estar generando ese error. ¿Cómo ves? Por cierto, gracias por corregir la interwiki de la Primera Batalla de Ciudad Nómada‎. Y también, que bueno lo del bot de Zeist ¿no crees?--Lop-Har Kela 19:19 6 mar 2011 (UTC) *Era un error en la plantilla:Cita, quité la interwiki y listo. Sobre el bot, recuerdo que varias veces dialogamos de hacer uno, fue Zeist quien lo logró, ahora habrá que encargarle más cosas importantes al bot, como corregir ligas mal, hay muchas ligas mal.--Lop-Har Kela 00:20 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Diccionario Hola KSK, no entro mucho en el diccionario pero cuando lo hago veo que está un poco parado, (hace meses que meti SANCTUARY PIPELINE y todavía aparece en Adiciones recientes) y algunas veces da error al cargar la página. Me preguntaba por qué no crear un wikcionario de inglés-español aquí en Wikia sobre términos de Star Wars, sería más accesible y más usuarios podrían concerlo y aportar. Habría que ver, si se podría hacer el traslado automáticamente de lo que ya hay y seguir aumentando su contenido. ¿Sabes algo de Bodo-Baas? ¿Qué le parecería? ¿Sigue manteniendo el diccionario actual? ¿Le gustaría participar? Ya me dirás que te parece. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:19 7 mar 2011 (UTC) *PD: Sería una wiki a parte como el wikcionario de Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 7 mar 2011 (UTC) *:Eso ya sería megaproyectazo, sería un proyecto multilingüe, habría que informar a todo el mundo de Star Wars Wikia. La dificultad que veo es ¿cuál sería el idioma común del wiki? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Normas: Ya has establecido las normas? Usario:Heatjaws31 16:43 8 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Sobre las normas del Wiki.Si las has establecido. Usario:Heatjaws31 18:14 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Redirecciones y plantillas Hola KSK, tengo una duda y un problema: 1- ¿Es posible redireccionar un artículo de una Wiki a un artículo de otra Wiki, o a un enlace externo? Lo que pasa es que en la Wiki del rol de Star Wars de la que soy Administrador, se usan obviamente muchos términos de SW porque el rol es sobre la saga. Quería saber si, por ejemplo, yo puedo crear un artículo allí que me redireccione (sea directamente o no) a un artículo determinado de esta Wiki. 2- Mi problema es que usé la Plantilla:Batalla de esta Wiki y la pasé a la HW Wiki (aquí la puedes ver), sin embargo como puedes ver en este artículo algo funciona mal, porque no está correcta.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:04 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Aliación de lego enciclopedia Soy un usuario no registrado de tu wiki y de la de lego enciclopedia llamame Mr AT-AT he venido para darte este mensaje de la wikia lego enciclopedia. Hola, soy MAESTRO AX, Administrador-Buróctata de Lego Enciclopedia. Me gustaria ofrecervos aliacion entre las dos wikias (ser aliadas), ya que Lego creo muchos Productos de STAR WARS, y pienso que podría ser utíl algunos usuarios de mi wikia saber que existe una wiki solo sobre STAR WARS, tal como vuestros usuarios saber que existe una wiki de Lego. Actualmente estamos creando la portada, cuando este preparada pondrémos el link de STAR WARS Enciclopedia, lo mas rapidamente posible. Gracias MAESTRO AX . Cuando respondas me lo dices en mi discusión y llamame81.203.116.251 15:11 17 mar 2011 (UTC)Mr AT-AT.